Wireless communication systems are known and commercially available. So-called broadband receivers that can operate over a wide range of radio frequencies (RF) can be configured as superheterodyne receivers using an intermediate frequency (IF) section. In some applications, receivers of these types may be subject to interference from undesired RF signals having frequency content near the frequencies of the desired RF signals. There is a continuing need for receiver structures and methods of operation that mitigate interference from undesired signals.